The Runaway
by VedtherealDon
Summary: Can a boy from a strict household, with high academic achievements and a very huge reputation in the community escape that reality and become a serial killer? The simple answer, in this scenario, quite possible. That's the story, and that's the truth. Read it and know why? Why did he do it?


The story that will be told is of complete fiction and any action that may be visible in this story is not be…Screw that! Now let me just say that this story is very, very realistic and not of the fairytale type. This is to warn any individuals who like a story with a happy ending to be averse to reading the end. The "Introduction", you see, is also supposed to be a thing, so I had to do it. The story is about one boy, Ronald Hitherto. Our character is not a normal one, as our character has one messed up personality. He is a mess of a human, but as every negative comes with a positive (I don't believe in that load of bull…) he was gifted with extreme intellect, understanding of the human psyche and he was practically a computer with legs in terms of sheer knowledge on all subjects, i.e. a polymath. Well, that comes with a load of problems. One, introverted made him averse to people, he was somewhat friendless. Two, being smart gave him an edge at school but he became lazy because, to be fair, the normal school was kindergarten level for him, even the gifted course was hardly a problem for him. Three, being the son of two of the greatest educationalists, Wendy Victoria Hitherto and Jonathan Giovanni Hitherto, and brother of the brightest student in Hollywell Secondary school, Violet Hitherto was a bit of a pain as he didn't bother with reputation or something like that, as according to him people are no one to him and so are his family and relatives. Now, this leads to problem number four. He was the black sheep in the family as all of his relatives were either smart academically, or were big shot industrialist or successful entrepreneurs. He didn't care, but the three of his family members did. Ronald, though introverted had a few friends, actual ones, he was happy and content with the company of his fellow intellectuals. He also had a girlfriend, whom his parents did not approve and she, although was doting and spoilt him rotten, was clingy and temperamental, she was also a mess of a person, being similar to Ronald in her condition. She also had her fair share of problems, like inferiority complex and the need to have repetitive physical display of emotions. He was never really fond of her, as he never really had feelings towards her and he never let this show as he knew that it would shatter her supposed reality of finally having a boyfriend after several failed relationships and a lot of abuse from previous lovers or potential candidates. Ronald was an aspiring lawyer, which was very well outside the boundary of his family profession tradition where no one was in the field of law, he liked this very much as it went against his parents' wishes of him being an academic or an educationalist or even a teacher in a prep school, if it came down to it. Ronald was one of a kind in the sense that he had zero care or even concern about himself often time being suicidal and having nervous breakdowns by the dozen. He was usually surrounded by an aura of boredom and a Zen-like level of peace surrounding him, but like most things in his life, all of it was very superficial and mostly just show, inside he was a broken person, filled with angst, anger, and sadness. He was usually a benevolent person, often giving to people rather than taking, never a bully, he used help bullied people by systematically breaking the bully physically and psychologically. He was well versed in most forms of martial arts. He also was an underground street fighter who went by the moniker, Romulus. This is not the story of him becoming a boy who finally realized his potential to become more and so he worked harder and achieved that goal but of more or less the option of becoming a criminal and wanted fugitive. What you are going to read is the story of Ronald Reginald Hitherto, an introverted young kid who became into the world's most feared and elusive criminal.

* * *

We begin this story in the bedroom of this young child (Well he is 16, almost 17, so I guess not a young child). He wakes up, feeling dreadfully sleepy and completely unenergetic. It was 6 am when he entered the bathroom and took a nice, long and hot shower. He then brushed his teeth and wore his school clothes, a plain black shirt and black pants, with the occasional black sweater, if required. He then proceeded to check himself in the mirror. He looked at his face, a chubby face with acne galore. It looked like Alps or mountain ranges on the face of the Earth. He looked at his face that was as brown as clay. A little facial hair that had been trimmed off his face was seen and his fat belly was showing. His black hair was short as to not have any time in combing them or even touching them to curl them up. He yawned as water filled in his jet black eyes, he blinked twice and rubbed his eyes and recited the mantra he had learned to worship, "The day will be filled with boredom but there will be days more boring than this, so suck up for today." He walked out of his room feeling as he did every day, lethargic and utterly bored. He walked downstairs to endure his morning routine of breakfast. There on the dining table sat the two of the most esteemed and eminent members of the Brookside academic community and the brightest student in the history of Brookside, i.e., Mom, Dad, and Sister. He hurried to his side of the table and quietly started eating his plate which was filled with all of the things he despised eating and were border-line raw plants, oatmeal, pulp apple juice, and an assortment of dried fruits, he enjoyed dried fruits so he thought to himself that he must be lucky today. But soon his luck ran out, as mother dearest spoke in her voice that was as shrill as a kettle whistling. "Ronald, I heard that you failed your mid-term paper for history. Again. What is going on with you? Is this what we have made you for, is this all that intellect that you have been given, you are even dumber than I thought. You will be grounded for this week and the next 3 weeks to come and all your gadgets will be taken away as a punishment as soon as you get home. Oh and no talking to your girlfriend and no people over, though I doubt any of them will even show up." She laughed as well as his sister, they both did this routine for quite some time and then father raised his hand into motion silence. He spoke in a deep voice, almost like it was from a cave. "Ronald Reginald Hitherto. Is this the reason you have been gifted this intelligence and all this is for nothing, Ronald you are wasting your potential for excellence pursuing nonsense and honestly you are making your mother ill because of your consistent mal-behavior and you are tarnishing our name as the most brilliant family in Brookside. The Hitherto Family line must be glorious in Academic pursuits and spread the message of education and push people towards academic excellence and working towards reaching the ceiling of their potential. You, young man, have not understood it. Hence, you are given a time of 60 days from now to change this attitude of yours and better yourself or the consequences will be severe and irrevocable." Before he could reply or even retort, his sister, Violet chimed in, "Brother, I know you are smart, because no one in the exam that happened in school knew what the answer to the 19th question besides you. It was the hardest question in the scholarship exam. I mean it was so hard that even I lost 3 marks for that question but you got a 5 on 5, didn't you? So you are objectively smarter than me…right? Oh well, I aced the exam while you came 100th out of 200 people. Well, we all have our strengths and weaknesses, don't we?" His mother was now in a stage of taunting him and his sister had a smirk on her face that made her look like a porcelain doll with a creepy smile, in essence, the real-life Annabelle. (I know that the real Annabelle doll is a Raggedy-Ann doll. I'm not stupid neither am I ignorant.) His mother was also a look-alike of a Disney villain, perhaps Ursula if she was thinner, or Mother Gothel. His father, however, was like Ronald in many ways. He cared very little about his standing in society or his status and usually just rolled his eyes on such things. He was the most practical person and at the beginning of Ronald's life, his greatest supporter. He was the reason Ronald invented a Bluetooth system in his house. He named it "Samantha", because that's what his first friend's name was. It was a Bluetooth system that connected every single device in the house, regardless of operating system, to a hardware called "The Motherboard". It was an answering machine, automated texting device, automated e-mail cleaner and much more rolled into one. The Motherboard was placed in the toolshed in the backyard. He stood up from the dining table and left home to catch his school bus to his school. 'From one hell to another.' He thought. His school was Hollywell High School, the most prestigious school in all of Brookside, which was like one fish in a pond surrounded by frogs, a school that is decent among schools that are just non-functional. The bus stopped near his house and he got on it and sat in the last seat. It was an unwritten rule that the corner last seat must be given to Ronald, as it is his place. The two fools who decided to break the unwritten rule are now in fear of Ronald's capabilities. He had a reputation of being an angrily calm person, an oxymoronic personality. The first person decided to sit there to spite Ronald; Ronald's Calm and Collected demeanor parted, like a stage curtain to let loose his deepest, darkest and foulest self out. He looked at the boy with a sinister smile and said, "Suit yourself." And sat next to him. The boy thought that there was nothing that could happen to him, but he was sorely mistaken. The next two days of the boy's life were absolute hell. The boy (who for purposes of his security will be renamed), Randy was psychologically and physically taxed by the time Ronald broke him. Ronald had everyone's secrets and no one knew that. Ronald had formulated a plot to reveal his ongoing affair with the Humanities Department Head, Mrs. Rivera Beansworth. His secret affair with Mrs. Beansworth was revealed in the most grandiose and pompous way possible, whilst keeping his hands clean. He simply programmed the school JumboTron to play a rather private moment of the affair. This was during parent-teacher night. The parents were asked to sit in front of the JumboTron, where the videos of the school and its events where played. When all the parents were seated and were watching the boring propaganda of the "greatest institute and learning center in Brookside" Ronald simply said to his friend, Sam, "Let's make this Parent-Teacher Night and bit interesting, shall we?" Sam looked a bit puzzled and then looked absolutely shocked and positively entertained when the said private moment was shared in 4K Quality on the JumboTron. The parents of Randy were about sue the teacher and the school, but the school fired her before the suit was filed. The parents then sent their son to military school and he was never heard from again. This was the grand finale but the rest of the time was the clever mind tricks and some pranks that included one where Randy was forced to eat cat food in the school bathroom as word had it that cat food can dampen the traces of drugs in the system. Drugs were still present, but now with cat food. Replacing his hair oil with super glue; taking his B.O to new heights by replacing his soap with a soap that gave the smell of fish guts and dog liver. The second guy was Ben (fake name. Obviously) He did it just as a display of power and superiority. Ben was far more elusive about his personal life than Randy, so he assumed that he would be safe. Ronald, however, knew about him, every little thing and every little issue. Ronald made an example out of him to avoid further conflicts and trifles in the future. He exposed his life failures and insecurities in a P.A announcement. Ben came from a wealthy home and his parents were the most non-existent parents, apart from the dead ones. They would often be abroad or at their offices in Brookside and come home once in six months or whenever there was a holiday like Thanksgiving or Christmas. This was the reason that Ben was such a jerk and a bit of a prick. He took in all the vices he could find with equal enthusiasm. But none of his parents knew about this as they never visited unless it was an important holiday. He would cover all of it up and act sober and as soon as they left he started with his lifestyle. Ronald merely had to pre-record his voice and run it through a voice modulator to make it seem like it is not him. He then plant this in the P.A circuit and activated it during the morning general assembly on Monday. The life of Ben, as the announcement was aptly titled, explained in great detail and scrutiny all of Ben's doings and crime throughout the years and then ended with a huge reveal about his biggest secret. He was a girl posing as a boy. Her actual name was Sarah (Fake Name. This one is fake as well.) This was a big reveal and her parents had no idea about it. Until Ronald sent them an email with the same recording. They rushed to Brookside and took their daughter to an unknown town and made her resettle there. Then there was the leak of all her messages to all the female teacher. Looks like she was playing for the same team. All of this only added to the fact that all those who sat in that seat when Ronald was around suffered a horrible fate. He was looked at with fear and contempt by all those who did not know about him. He looked at his phone there was a message from his girlfriend.

"Baby. Where are you? Meet me in the cafeteria. Love you. XOXO"

He looked up at the sky wondering what had he done to deserve her. She was sweet but by God was she clingy and wanted to keep kissing him all the time. He shook off the feeling he had and got off the bus and headed to the cafeteria. Where he met his girlfriend, Angelia Peters.


End file.
